It's Normal
by ClemmyClue102
Summary: Clementine has her 1st period and feeling frightened, she asks Kenny about it. Warning: Boys beware, it's a...girl thing. You can tell from the description.


_**Clementine has her 1st period and feeling frightened, she asks Kenny about it.**_

 ** _Warning: Boys beware, it's a...girl thing. You can tell from the description._**

 _ **ENJOY.**_

* * *

Clementine had no idea what was going on with her. Lately she had felt irritated one minute and sad the next.

When she woke up in the morning first thing she noticed was a pain in her lower stomach. For some unknown reason, it hurt bad and the pain wasn't going away. Curling up, she tried to force herself to get comfortable. She felt miserable, She didn't want to move from that bed.

However, before too long she had urge to go to the bathroom. Pushing herself up with a pained groan, she crossed her arms over her stomach and made her way down the stairs. It was early in the morning. Everyone was still asleep. She made sure to keep quiet as she made her way to the bathroom.

She just wished the aching in her stomach would stop.

After finishing her business, she wiped, but before she could flush the toilet, she noticed it was full of blood.

She couldn't stop the frightened scream that fell from her lips.

She saw blood, a lot of blood. She wouldn't stop bleeding. She didn't understand, and there was no way she could tell someone that she was bleeding from...there. She was going to have to sit her and die from blood lost. Clementine gasped, trying not to cry. She was so confused, she didn't know what was happening to her. Was she sick? Was she dying? Why was this happening to her? She bit her lip hard, hoping the pain would distract her and keep her from crying, but it didn't.

* * *

It was early in the morning. Kenny rubbed his eyes as he tiredly trudged down the stairs. When he made it to the bottom step however, he could have sworn he heard a quiet sobbing coming from downstairs.

Growing concerned he decided to investigate. Looking around he stop as he realized the crying was coming from the girl's restroom. He felt nervous as he noticed the voice was young. It had to be Clementine.

He gave a knock on the door. "Clem!" He called. "Clementine, you alright?" He felt a sense of over-protectiveness wash over him. He hadn't seen the girl two years. He knew little about what had happened to her, so he had no idea why she was crying and that fact terrified him.

The door suddenly opened and Clementine came out, her gaze lowered to the ground.

"What's the matter Clem?" Kenny asked. "You have a bad dream?"

The girl shook her head.

"Someone say something to you?" Maybe her new group? He definitely did not trust them.

Clementine once again shook her head.

"You hurt yourself?"

She shook a negative once more.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked.

Tears suddenly began sliding down her cheeks. Kenny was startled, as Clementine spoke in the smallest of voices. "I'm bleeding." Her cheeks were a light pink as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Bleeding?" He echoed back.

The girl gave a nod. She began wiping away her tears, trying to calm herself down.

She took a step back, wanting to get out of the situation.

Kenny stepped towards the little girl. "Clem, where are you bleeding?" He questioned softly. She shook her head, biting her lip. "C'mon, tell me." Kenny urged, kneeling in front of the child.

"I can't." The girl shook her head.

"Why not?" He pressed.

"I just can't." She said, cheeks flushing more. "It's embarrassing."

Kenny was confused. "Why are you upset?"

"Clementine, you can tell me." Kenny assured.

"O-Okay." The girl took a deep breath and locked eyes with him. "I...I think I'm dying."She finally responded.

"Why would you think that, darlin'?" Kenny questioned feeling confused.

Clementine seemed embarrassed, and her cheeks flushed a shade of red as she stayed silent.

Kenny took hold of the girl's shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Clem, please just tell me. I wanna help you."

"I don't know what is happening to me!" Clementine shook her head, tears filling her eyes once more.

"Clem, you're scaring me. Just tell me what the problem is." He begged desperately. The more time that passed the more concerned he became.

"Blood..." Clementine whimpered.

"Blood?" Kenny repeated, still confused, but alarmed now. If she was hurting, he wished she'd just tell him where.

The girl began to sob again, covering her face with her hands. "Kenny...I'm bleeding. I'm bleeding and it won't stop!"

"Did you hurt yourself?" He inquired.

The girl shrugged. "My...My stomach hurts..." She admit.

"Lemme see." He said, reaching for her shirt, but she jerked away, taking a step back.

"No..." She took another step back. "I-I'm not bleeding there."

"Then where are you bleeding Clem?"

"I...I don't wanna say." Clementine shook her head.

"You gotta tell me, hon." Kenny said. "You gotta tell me so I can help you."

Clementine remained silent, sniffing to herself.

"Clem..." Kenny was growing impatient, mainly because of how nervous he was that the girl was somehow injured. "Where are you bleeding?!"

"I...I...D-Down...Down there." The girl sounded absolutely terrified.

"What?" He raised a brow, not catching on. What the hell did she mean.

"Down theeere!" Clementine whined. "Make it stop Kenny!"

"Slow down and explain." Kenny sighed.

She drew in shaky breaths, trying to stop her cries. "I went to the bathroom and...and there was...there was...blood. A lot of blood." The girl was trembling in fear at this point. Kenny was going to tell her she was dying. She was sick and there was no cure.

"Where?" Kenny asked.

"In my pee!" Clementine let out an frustrated sigh and spoke, "Blood was in my pee."

"Oh." He responded awkwardly. Kenny was quiet for a moment before it finally dawned on him. "OH! Oh my God!"

"What?" Clementine asked.

Kenny didn't respond.

"I'm dying aren't I?" Clementine asked, fear in her eyes.

Kenny noticed the fearful expression and said, "No...You're not dying."

"Then what?"

"It's just something that happens to girls...so they can have babies."

"A baby? But I don't wanna have a baby!" That only made the girl weep more.

"You're not." Kenny hushed. "It's just your period."

"Period?" The girl's cries slowly died down and she wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Yeah." Kenny said.

"Isn't that what you put at the end of a sentence?" Clementine said.

"It's a different kind of period." Kenny sighed again.

"I...I don't understand." Clementine muttered.

"Stay here."

"What's wrong?" Clementine wondered, becoming panicked again.

"Nothing, nothing. You're fine." Kenny rushed from the room, leaving the little girl looking confused and terrified.

* * *

"Kenny," The little girl called as Kenny returned to the room, a rag in his hand.

Kenny didn't respond and Clementine felt even more nervous.

"Kenny!" She called louder. "A-Am I going to die?"

"NO!" He quickly lowered his voice as Clementine flinched. "No, darlin'. Everything is gonna be fine."

"What are you doing?" She questioned. He seemed to be looking for something.

"F-Finding somethin'." He mumbled, before looking at the rag he held. "Uh, here."

He tossed her the rag. She looked confused.

"Y-You're bleeding from...uh-" He trailed off, face going red.

"From my private spot!" Clementine squealed.

"R-Right. Right. G-Go into the bathroom a-and...w-wipe yourself down. Then...Then, put...p-put that rag in your...p-pants." He ordered.

"Ew..." Clementine whined, with a look of disgust.

"Just do it." He said.

She was already feeling uncomfortable so she decided to do as he told her. Maybe he'd been through this before.

"Are you feeling better, darlin'?" Kenny asked when the girl stepped out of the bathroom.

"I...I feel icky." Clementine responded with a shrug.

"I bet." Kenny mumbled, face red.

"I don't understand. What's a period?" Clementine questioned.

Kenny gulped nervously, wondering how to explain this to the girl. "It means your...grown up now." He offered.

"Really?" Clementine tilted her head in thought.

"Yeah."

"So...I'm an adult now?" The girl asked.

"Well..." Kenny scratched the back of his head. "You're a young woman."

"And I can have babies?"

Kenny sucked in a sharp breath before replying, "It's...It's not that simple, hon." And that was something he didn't want to go into.

"Oh..." The girl sighed before her eyes went wide and she spoke, "Can...Can I still draw...and can I still...p-play with Sarah? I don't want to be a grown up yet!" The little girl burst into tears. "I like being a kid!"

"You're still a kid." Kenny responded.

"Really?" Clementine asked, teary eyes looking at the man.

"Yeah, darlin'." Kenny said. He could help but feel bad for her. The poor girl was an emotional wreak.

"Has this ever happened to you?" Clementine asked.

The question threw him off guard as he sputtered. "W-What?"

"Have you gotten your period yet?"

"N-No Clem." As embarrassing as this was, for both of them, Kenny nearly chuckled at her innocent side. "It doesn't work like that?"

"What do you mean?" Clementine asked.

"It only happens to girls." Kenny explained.

"Why?"

"It's just the way it is. It's normal though, hon." He shrugged, hoping his face wasn't red as it felt.

Clementine sniffed a bit before asking, "So I don't have to grow up just yet?"

"No, darlin'. Not yet."

The girl wiped her nose on her sleeve before calling in a small voice, "Kenny..."

"Yeah hon?"

"I don't feel so good." She whispered.

"It's alright."

"It hurts...really bad." She wrapped her arms back around herself.

"It's okay, darlin'." Kenny sooth. He knew the girl was probably suffering from cramps. He was sure it was scary for her. She'd need all the support she could get.

"Why is this happening to me?!" Clementine asked nobody in particular.

"It's normal, Clem." Kenny repeated, although he was sure the girl didn't believe him.

"Then why does it only happen to girls?" Clementine shot at him.

"I...I don't know. It's just the way it is."

"It's not fair! Boys are so lucky!" Clementine complained. "What's wrong with me?"

Kenny embraced the girl into a hug.

Kenny knew that poor Clementine must have been terrified.

"I don't want to die yet." She whimpered in a choked sob.

"Clem, listen to me, darlin'. You're not dying." He said in the softest voice he could muster.

"How do you know?" Clementine crossed her arms, sending him a unconvinced look. "You said it's never happened to you."

"It hasn't but...just... believe me."

She met his eyes, looking for any sign that he was lying, she found none.

Kenny saw slight relief flood through her golden orbs, but they almost immediately clouded over once again with confusion.

"Then what's going on?" The girl asked.

"Have you ever heard of a menstrual cycle?" Kenny questioned back.

"N-No..." Clementine admit.

"When a girl hits a certain age her body begins to change." He said.

"Change?" Clementine said. "What do you mean?"

"You know what Clem,"

"What?"

"It'd probably be easier for a woman to explain this."

"Huh?"

Kenny ignored her confusion and continued, "If fact, lets go talk to Sarita?"

"Sarita? W-Why?" Clementines seemed nervous. Was Kenny going to tell everyone about this. She didn't want that to happen. "I don't think-"

"Calm down." Kenny cut her off, taking hold of her hand. "We're just gonna ask her for some supplies."

"What kind of supplies?"

"Just follow me." He ordered, not answering her question.

Clementine swallowed, but gave a small nod.

* * *

Kenny had explained the situation to Sarita, all while Clementine fidgeted nervously, keeping her arms wrapped around her lower stomach.

Sarita gave a nod of understanding and offered the little girl a small reassuring smile. "Kenny told me you found blood in your pee."

Clementine gave a embarrassed nod, tears welling in her eyes. "Am I going to die?"

"No. What you're going through is completely normal honey." Sarita spoke gently, not wanting to startle the girl any further.

"Are you sure?" Clementine asked.

"Of course. It happens to every girl." Sarita said.

"Even you?"

"Yes. Me too." Sarita nodded.

Clementine let out a breath. "So...So I'm not sick?"

"You're not sick." Sarita repeated.

"Then what is it?" Clementine asked, still unsure of what was happening to her.

"Why don't you sit down, and I'll explain it to you." Sarita motioned towards the dining the bed.

Clementine was nervous, but when Kenny shot her a reassuring look, she forced herself to sit still.

* * *

"...And that's what you're period is Clem."

"That's so gross."

Kenny had to agree. Just hearing all this made his face red as a tomato. When he had tried to leave the room, Clementine had begged him to stay. And Sarita told him, he should do so in order to help Clementine feel more comfortable.

"It's part of becoming a woman."

"Will I get boobs now?!" Clementine asked, her face suddenly beaming.

Kenny never wanted to disappear more in his entire life.

"Those will come eventually." Sarita giggled.

Kenny shook his head. This wasn't a laughing matter.

"When's eventually?" Clementine asked eagerly.

"You have a bit more growing up to do before than Clem." Kenny said, happily bursting the little girl's bubble. He didn't want Clementine to grow up too fast, she'd only be a kid once.

"Do you have anymore questions Clementine?" Sarita asked the girl.

Kenny hoped to God the child would say "No" and they could be on their way.

"Actually yes."

Dammit! Kenny inwardly swore. He wanted nothing more than to forget about this.

"Why don't boys have a period?" Clementine asked.

"Well...boys go through, puberty differently than girls."

"Puberty?" Clementine raised a brow.

"That's what you're going though." Sarita said.

Kenny sighed. This was probably just making Clementine confused again.

"Why are there so many new words?!" Clem screamed before crossing her arms and jumping to her feet. "Is there anymore about growing up that I don't know?" She demanded.

Kenny and Sarita exchanged glances.

"I'm sure there's a lot more that you don't know yet Clem." Kenny said.

They noticed a look of nervousness flash in the girl's eyes at those words. Clementine definitely wasn't looking forward to any other parts of growing up.

"But that's for another time." Sarita said, putting a slight ease to the girl's nerves.

Clementine opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it. All this was enough for today. "Is it ever gonna stop?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Yes. But it's gonna happen once a month for about a week." Sarita said.

"A WEEK?!"

Kenny sighed. It didn't seem like he'd be leaving anytime soon.

* * *

Kenny found himself glued to the cornered, eyes closed as he tried his best to block out the word Clementine and Sarita were exchanging.

"What's this?" Clementine's little voice asked.

"It's a pad." Sarita returned.

"Pad?" Clementine questioned.

"Yes." Sarita gave a nod.

"Like a notepad?" Clementine wondered.

"No Clem. Look." Sarita pulled it open to reveal what looked like a miniature diaper.

"What the fuck...?" The words fell from the girl's mouth before she could stop them. Maybe she'd been hanging around Nick too much.

Sarita sent her a surprised look. "You shouldn't use words like that, Clem."

"Sorry." Clementine apologize, inspecting the pad that Sarita was showing to her. "What is this?"

"You just put this in your underwear. They have wings so you just put it..." Sarita trailed off as she noticed Clementine wasn't grasping what she was saying.

"I hate this." Clementine deadpanned.

Kenny spared a glance at the two as those word left the girl's mouth. 'You and me both, kid'.

"Here, let me show you." Sarita offered.

"You're gonna come into the bathroom with me?"

"If that's okay with you." Sarita gave a small smile.

"But...But...You...But I..." Clementine fumbled over her words.

"Clementine, we're both girls. I'm just gonna show you so you know what to do in the future." Sarita said, hoping to make the situation less awkward for the girl.

"...Okay." Clementine agreed. "But don't tell anyone."

"It's just between us. I promise."

Clem gave a nod. "Us three." She said, looking at Kenny, waiting for him to promise to keep silent as well.

Kenny looked up from the floor, as he remained in the corner, face still bright red, "Y-Yeah. Yeah. I won't tell." He stuttered finally free from his prison he went to sit in the living room as Sarita escorted Clem to the bathroom.

* * *

"Kenny..." Clementine's voice pulled the man's attention towards her.

"Oh, hey Clem." Kenny greeted, from his spot on the couch.

"Hey." Clem came over and stood in front of him. Her left hand wrapped around her right arm, a habit she had had ever since Kenny had known her.

"Feeling better?" Kenny asked noticing her silence.

"Yeah." Clementine replied with a nod. "I just wanted to say...Thanks for helping me." Clementine said, digging her foot into the floor, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Of course, darlin'." Kenny offered her a smile. "I'm glad I could help ya out." Kenny said. "So you had nothing to be scared about. Right?"

"Yeah." Clementine nodded.

"Told ya it was normal." Kenny replied. Now he just hoped they would never talk about it again.

"Did we miss something?" Luke questioned, he was surprised when the little girl shot him a glare.

"You think you're so lucky, don't you?" Clementine huffed, suddenly feeling anger rushing through her veins.

"Hmm?"

"Oh yeah I know you do..." She rolled her eyes dramatically, "Stupid boys."

"Did I do something wrong?" Luke questioned.

"You don't get it, do you?" Clementine asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Get what?" Nick piped in.

"Just for that...I hope when you die, you come back as girls so you can have periods too." The girl snapped before turning on her heels and walking off, leaving Luke and Nick feeling flabbergasted and confused.

Nick's eyes were wide as he looked at Luke, extremely confused. "The fuck?"

"What?" Luke asked wondering what the hell that had been about. He looked towards Kenny, who's only response was to stifle a laugh.

Kenny knew exactly what it was about, but he kept it to himself. Although knew the next few days would probably be hell, it be worth it to see Luke and Vanilla Ice suffer.

* * *

 _ **Please Review guys. Tell me whatcha think.**_


End file.
